No renuncies a mí (MikexPete) One shot
by Hitagii-chan
Summary: Mike y Pete discuten mucho. Luego de una pelea fuerte, terminan su relación. El gótico no extraña a Mike, o eso es lo que cree hasta que se da cuenta de lo importante que es el vampiro en su vida.


Al despertarme lo primero que hice fue revisar la bandeja de entrada de los mensajes en mi celular, algo que ya se había vuelto una costumbre en mí desde hace días. Lo mismo hacía antes de dormir cada noche. Pero al igual que había visto hace unas horas antes de caer dormido, no tenía ni un solo mensaje nuevo suyo. De hecho, además de un par de mensajes de Michael, Firkle y Henrietta, nadie había contactado conmigo.

"Ese idiota, ¿Hasta cuándo piensa seguir con esto?"— Pensé dejando caer mi mano con el móvil a un costado.

Mike y yo habíamos peleado hacía un par de semanas. Y habíamos terminado ese mismo día. Pero de acuerdo a nuestra relación, "terminar" no significaba necesariamente que realmente dejaríamos de ser pareja. Solo significaba que le hablaría hasta que él se disculpara conmigo, era lo común cuando teníamos una discusión así. Pero aquella vez realmente se estaba tardando. Ya casi eran tres semanas de aquello. ¿Por qué habíamos discutido? Una tontería, pero que él decidió abordar, insistir y no parar hasta el punto de terminar con mi paciencia. Quería que le dijera a mis amigos, que él y yo estábamos saliendo desde hace casi un año. Ya le había dicho que no cientos de veces, ¿Por qué no podía respetar mi decisión? Si él deseaba alardear de eso con sus amigos, bien, no le detenía, pero yo prefería más intimidad con respecto a mis relaciones. ¿Y en qué le afectaba que le dijera o no a mis amigos? De todas maneras, Mike ni siquiera hablaba con ellos. Era un asunto estúpido, y más estúpida su actitud de no querer comprenderme, de asumir que si no hablaba como colegiala enamorada frente a mi grupo, era porque me avergonzaba de salir con él. Y en parte sí, pero no era por eso que no les contara sobre nuestra relación. Simplemente no me apetecía y ya. En fin, si él quería convertir todo aquello en una lucha de resistencia en ver quién tardaba más en ignorar a al otro, así sería. No es como si le extrañase, de todas formas. Decidiendo esto, me preparé para ir a la escuela. Ya había perdido la primera hora, pero poco me importaba la verdad.

Mike no suponía una gran diferencia en mi día a día, seguía yendo a la escuela, al café y de vez en cuando a casa de Henrietta. A lo largo de cinco años eso no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Tenerlo a él en mi vida, quizás lo único que había traído eran molestias. De hecho ¿Por qué lo quiero, en primer lugar? Ambos somos muy incompatibles, desde que empezamos a salir hemos tenido bastantes peleas, cualquiera diría que lo nuestro no podría funcionar.

—Amigo, ¿Te encuentras bien? — Mientras escuchábamos música en el gimnasio, Michael aprovechó el momento en que Firkle y Henrietta habían ido a comprar bebidas para empezar a hacer plática conmigo. Ya me había hecho esa pregunta muy regularmente desde hacía días, de hecho todos me la habían hecho, así que estaba un poco fastidiado de ello.

— Por milésima vez, Michael. Estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntan tanto?

— Pete, es que no te ves bien.

— ¿Y eso qué significa?

Sentado delante de mí, Michael fumó de su cigarrillo y dejó salir el humo con mucha tranquilidad, antes de contestarme.

— Te ves deprimido, bueno, más de lo usual. — Empezó a hacer gestos con sus manos para explicarse mejor— Se te ve como si no pudieras dormir bien, tienes ojeras, el pelo despeinado, incluso parece que has bajado de peso.

—¡Mira quién habla! Somos góticos, la vida apesta, tú tampoco estas dando brincos y sonriendo como una porrista ¿Sabes?

— Lo sé, lo sé pero... Has cambiado. Es diferente, no pareces triste como siempre, es como si estuvieses muy deprimido. Deprimido en serio. Desde hace días hablas muy poco, incluso menos que antes. Y cuando lo haces, solo son frases cortas o un "sí" o "no", y al segundo estás con la mirada perdida, si no estás mirando tu teléfono, como si te importara más él que lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

Solté una pequeña risa sarcástica, porque lo que dijo no tenía sentido. Yo estaba bien, había actuado como siempre, no entendía a qué se refería con eso de "Mirada perdida".

— Si algo te pasa, puedes decirnos. — Michael continuó, lo que empezaba a fastidiarme. —O si te sientes más cómodo, puedes decirme solo a mí, llevamos mucho más tiempo conociéndonos que con Henrietta o Firkle. Puedes confiarme lo que sea, amigo.

Suspiré.

— Te lo agradezco, Michael. Pero ya deja de insistir. Y diles a los demás que me dejen en paz también. No me pasa nada, estoy bien ¿Ok?

Él resopló profundamente. "Ok" dijo, y nuestra plática terminó al momento que el resto de nuestros amigos llegaban.

¿Qué tenían ellos con el tema de mi apariencia? Siempre he tenido ojeras, nunca me ha preocupado ir bien peinado a la escuela y sobre el peso, simplemente no he tenido mucha hambre últimamente. Pero no era por el asunto de Mike para nada, desde antes de que termináramos... Desde antes de que discutiéramos, ya no tenía tanto apetito.

No habíamos terminado aún, era solo una pelea como siempre. Aunque ciertamente, esa había sido la más larga desde que empezamos a salir. ¿Es que Mike esperaba que yo me disculpara? Imposible, ¡Él fue el causante de todo! Vamos, solo debía decir que lo sentía y lo perdonaría casi al momento.

— Pete ¿Vienes? —Preguntó Henrietta, todos se habían levantado.

— ¿Eh?

— El receso terminó, ya faltaste a dos clases ¿No?

¿Sonó el timbre? Ni siquiera lo escuché.

Nos dirigimos a mi aula, me di cuenta de que sus clases estaban alejadas de la mía, y que me estaban acompañando como si necesitara algún tipo de guía solo hasta que ya casi llegábamos. Entonces no podía pedirles que me dejaran solo... Mike también solía acompañarme a casa siempre luego de nuestras citas. Aunque fuese muy noche, casi de madrugada. Cuando podíamos caminar, tomábamos la ruta más larga hasta mi casa. Él insistía en tomarme de la mano, así que lo dejaba. Platicábamos de muchas cosas, música, libros, películas, sobre nuestro día, lo que nos gustaba y lo que no. A veces de tonterías, como cosas raras que habíamos encontrado en internet, o qué animal seríamos si pudiésemos elegir ser uno, cosas que recordaba y me hacían sonreír de manera involuntaria. No sabía cómo mis amigos me llamaban distraído, recordaba muy bien cada plática que había tenido con Mike, mientras caminábamos por las mismas calles hasta mi remolque. Y recordaba a la perfección la sensación de sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, la calidad que eso me daba, aunque la palma de su mano estaba cubierto por su guante... Ya había sido un buen tiempo desde que no caminábamos juntos. Luego de que él me pidiera perdón y volviésemos a salir, seguro estaríamos hablando como pericos de todas las cosas que nos habían pasado. Aunque yo no tenía mucho que contar. El otro día había encontrado una canción que me recordaba a Mike. No se la iba a presentar así, pero la mencionaría y como siempre hacíamos, nos detendríamos un momento para escucharla juntos. Leí de nuevo It, de Stephen King, también le hablaría de eso. En cuanto a películas, había salido la misma basura de superhéroes que no parecía tener fin, pero como a él le gustaban esas cosas, quizás me llevaría a rastras al cine para verla. No me gustaba ir al cine con Mike... Porque no veíamos la película.

Eso también me hizo soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

Ese idiota... ¿Cuándo pensaba disculparse? Quizás quería hacerlo frente a frente y no lograba encontrarme. Después de todo, si no íbamos a la clase del otro, no nos podíamos encontrar en los pasillos. A lo mejor le daba miedo que mis amigos le vieran venir a mi salón y por eso no lo hacía.

Desde que nos peleamos, había dejado de ir a la cafetería de siempre, primero para no encontrármelo y luego porque simplemente no me daban muchas ganas de salir. Pero ese día, decidí ser yo quien invitaría a los demás para ir después de clases. Mike podría hablarme mientras me separo de ellos un momento con cualquier excusa y se terminaría ese asunto que ya era ridículo.

Se la estaba poniendo fácil, que ni se le ocurriera echarlo a perder.

Claro que mis amigos se sorprendieron de mi invitación. Más de lo normal, es decir, tampoco era algo del otro mundo. Habían sido pocos días desde que no tenía ganas de acompañarlos al café. Estaba cansado por el enojo que me daba Mike, era todo.

Mientras caminábamos hacia nuestro destino, aunque ellos tenían una conversación al parecer interesante, la verdad es que no les prestaba mucha atención. Miraba distraídamente los autos pasar al lado de la carretera. Trataba de llevar su paso, pero era difícil porque tenía muchas ganas de correr y llegar a la cafetería. Y que ese tonto se disculpara conmigo de una buena vez. Luego de eso, inventaría una excusa y saldríamos los dos solos a alguna parte. Eso es lo que él querría, sin duda. Yo no lo extrañaba, pero Mike seguro no había parado de llorar por mí. Sería divertido verlo así, fuera de esa fachada segura que siempre mostraba.

Llegamos a la cafetería, no sin antes tener una incómoda charla sobre que estaba distraído, que no debíamos ir si no quería, que podían acompañarme a mi casa y todas esas tonterías de los últimos días. Yo necesitaba entrar de una maldita vez. Fui el primero en hacerlo. Me quedé parado en la entrada, mirando la cafetería de un lado a otro, hasta que mis amigos me hicieron entrar del todo y ocupar nuestra mesa de siempre. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Mike? Había chicos vampiros idiotas por aquí y por allá, pero no el idiota que me interesaba. Tamborileé mis dedos sobre la mesa, paseando la vista por todas partes, esperando encontrarme con esos mechones verdes, su tonta sudadera, sus ojos esmeraldas, lo que sea. Por supuesto que los chicos notaron mi desesperación y me preguntaban uno tras otro porqué me había puesto de repente tan ansioso. ¿"Ansioso"? Para nada, solo estaba un poco... Desesperado por terminar con esta estúpida pelea de una vez.

Pero pasaron varios minutos, y ese tonto no aparecía. Bebimos una, dos, tres rondas de tazas de café. Y aún nada. Ya estaba completamente irritado. Todavía que le daba esa oportunidad y él la desaprovechaba así...

Por eso de las cinco de la tarde, luego de dos eternas horas esperando, entró a la cafetería alguien que llamó mi atención. Si bien no era Mike, era buena señal de que podría aparecer pronto. Después de todo, acababa de llegar ese chico, Larry, con quien siempre iba a todas partes. Y también estaban las chicas con las que a veces paseaba.

— Ah, voy al baño. — Dije de manera descuidada cuando ya estaba yendo hacia ellos. Ni siquiera pensé dos veces lo que les diría, no solía ser así de directo, pero era como si me moviera en contra de mi voluntad. — Larry, ¡Larry! — Les alcancé antes de que llegaran a su mesa, estábamos lo suficientemente alejados de mis amigos para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

— Ah, Pete, qué bueno que te veo. — Dijo Larry mientras metía una mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

— Sí. Verás, quería preguntarte sobre...

—Toma.

Larry me interrumpió, poniendo frente a mí una pulsera negra con el colgante de un murciélago, que reconocí de inmediato. La tomé, y le miré fijamente.

— Mike me pidió que te la diera. Y creo que tienes un libro suyo ¿No? ¿Puedes dármelo mañana?... ¿Pete?

— Sí. Claro.

— Genial, gracias. — Diciendo esto, se fue.

Yo estuve parado en el mismo sitio unos cuantos segundos o minutos, mirando esa pulsera en mi mano, la que le había regalado a Mike cuando cumplimos cinco meses saliendo.

Así que... ¿Me la estaba regresando? Y me pedía sus cosas de vuelta también. No me contactó a mí, mandó a alguien así que realmente no quería verme. Lo que significaba que estaba terminando conmigo definitivamente.

Ah, eso explicaba por qué no se había disculpado. Bueno, al menos ahora lo sabía. Con la pulsera aún en mi mano, regresé a nuestra mesa y me dejé caer en mi asiento sin decir nada. Pero... ¿Libro? ¿Tenía un libro suyo? No recordaba. Al llegar a casa lo buscaría y en el día siguiente, se lo daría a Larry. Entonces todo se terminaría entre nosotros por fin. Ya no volvería a hablar con Mike nunca más.

En ese momento debí haber hecho algo que hizo que los tres, Michael, Firkle y Henrietta, voltearan a verme, con un raro gesto de preocupación en sus rostros. Pero por más que les preguntaba qué miraban, no me respondían. Henrietta se limitó a pasarme de su mochila un pañuelo, y entonces me di cuenta de que tenía lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

No sé por qué estaba llorando, no estaba triste. Mike había terminado definitivamente conmigo, eso era todo.

— Pete...

— Me tengo que ir. — Sin dejar que ninguno me dijera nada, tomé mis cosas y salí casi corriendo de ahí. Si me siguieron o no, no lo sé. No miré atrás, y aunque mi vista estaba al frente, chocaba con muchas personas mientras caminaba pues no veía bien por las lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar? En mi mano sujetaba fuertemente la pulsera que me habían regresado, como si fuese mi propia vida. Quizás era porque no estaba acostumbrado a caminar tan rápido, pero me faltaba el aliento y tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta. Sentía que quería gritar pero aunque lo intentara en ese momento, seguro mi voz no iba a salir.

El camino hasta mi casa fue eterno, pero no sentía agotamiento. Estaba más bien entumecido, de todo menos del pecho, donde sentía un agujero negro. Agradecí que mis padres no estuviesen, porque apenas cerré la puerta detrás de mí, me dejé caer lentamente hasta estar sentado en el suelo. Abracé mis rodillas y dejé que el llanto fluyera. Si alguien me hubiese visto, seguramente pensarían que había muerto un familiar cercano mío. Lloré pensando en Mike toda la tarde, escuché a mis padres llegar. Fui a mi cama y seguí llorando por horas, hasta que sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormido.

No fui a la escuela los tres días restantes de la semana. Fingí dolor de estómago y me quedé en cama, aunque a mis padres tampoco les importaba mucho si iba o no. Ya que casi no comí en ese tiempo, tampoco debía levantarme tanto para ir al baño. No sentía sed, solo sueño. Estuve recostado, sin hacer nada, un tiempo que me parecieron años. Sin nada mejor que hacer y paseando la vista por el desordenado piso cerca de mi cama, encontré el libro del que Larry hablaba, debajo de unas camisetas. "Drácula"... Creo que ni siquiera lo había empezado. Mike me lo había dado para que supiera más de él y su "cultura", pero nunca me di el tiempo para leerlo. Creía que nunca iba a tener que regresarlo, porque por algún motivo, intuí que Mike y yo siempre estaríamos juntos.

Tocaron el timbre, justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera en otro desahogo de lágrimas por horas. Ya sabía quién, mejor dicho, quiénes podrían ser así que fui arrastrando los pies y sin ganas a abrir. Michael, Firkle y Henrietta eran los que tocaban. Les dejé la puerta abierta en señal de que podían pasar, y fuimos todos a la parte de la caravana que servía de comedor, sin decir nada. Como solo había espacio para ellos en los asientos, me dejé caer en el piso, recargado en la pared. El silencio era incómodo. Nunca antes me había sentido incómodo con ellos.

— ¿Por qué no has ido a la escuela, amigo? — Preguntó Michael.

— ¿Acaso ha pasado algo interesante?

— No

— Entonces ¿Para qué ir?

— ¿Ya no piensas volver nunca? — Dijo Henrietta.

— No lo sé. Qué más da.

Los tres se miraron mutuamente.

— ¿Seguirás diciendo que no ocurre nada cuando te preguntemos qué es lo que pasa contigo? — Me preguntó Firkle, en un tono molesto. Pero ciertamente, a esas alturas no podía seguir diciendo que todo estaba bien, ni siquiera para tratar de convencerme a mí mismo. Pero tampoco quería contarles la verdad. ¿Qué pensarían de mí si supieran que había pasado tres días enteros, postrado en mi cama, llorando por ese chico popular que me había dejado? Parecía una frase barata de los libros juveniles que tanto aborrecíamos.

— Yo... — Decidí dejar que las palabras salieran, a ver qué decía finalmente, mientras veía el piso. — Estuve saliendo con alguien. Como amigos, nos entendíamos bien pero peleamos y... El día que fuimos a la cafetería, me dijo que ya no quería volver a verme. Sé que no es común entre nosotros darle tanta importancia a las personas, pero.. Él era, es importante para mí. Y le extraño. Mucho.

Esperé a las burlas, risas o frases despectivas. Pero luego de varios segundos de silencio, lo que escuché de ellos fue muy diferente:

— Oh, lo siento, viejo. — Dijo Michael.

— Eso apesta. — Respondió Firkle.

—Ese idiota no sabe lo que se pierde al dejarte ir, Pete. — Terminó Henrietta.

Alcé la vista, por completo sorprendido. ¿No iban a burlarse? ¿No me creerían un estúpido por esto? ¿No iban a decir nada más hiriente? Ellos me miraban, ni siquiera de manera condescendiente. Si no más bien, con ternura y apoyo. En ese momento, aunque algo del pesar en mis hombros se había desvanecido, un nuevo sentimiento que solo puedo describir entre la felicidad y la agonía, se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Lo que provocó que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, hasta derramarse. No quería mostrarles algo así a mis amigos, no quería que vieran algo tan patético y lamentable de mí, pero el hecho de no poder evitarlo en sí, solo aumentaba mis lágrimas.

Indecisos, los tres se acercaron para abrazarme, pero llorando en el piso y ocultando la parte de mi cara que quedaba libre de mi fleco con una mano, usé la otra para alejarlos. "Por favor, si me abrazan ahora jamás podré dejar de llorar". Creo que ellos entendieron mis pensamientos, así que se limitaron a sentarse a mi lado. Uno de ellos sujetando mi hombro, aunque no puedo decir quién era, porque no descubrí mi rostro hasta que dejé todas las gotas saladas fuera, lo cual tardó más o menos media hora.

No les conté mucho más sobre ese asunto. Y ellos tampoco me preguntaron. Pasaron la tarde haciéndome compañía, hablando y comportándose normalmente. Algo que agradecí profundamente, y me hizo más bien de lo que creía que me haría. Me hizo creer que todo lo que había desencadenado mi ruptura con Mike, no eran más que mis tontas inseguridades y desconfianza hacia mis propios amigos. Pensé que ellos me criticarían y llamarían traidor por estar con nuestro "enemigo", sin tener en cuenta el afecto que sentían por mí y el cual les impediría dañarme de cualquier manera. Todo se hubiese evitado, si tan solo hubiese confiado un poco.

Aunque mi tristeza había disminuido, cuando llegó la noche me era imposible dormir. Igual que la noche anterior, y la anterior a esa. Las paredes del ya pequeño remolque parecían encogerse a mi alrededor, sentía que si seguía tirado en mi cama, podría enloquecer en cualquier momento. Fue por esto, y para intentar cansarme a mí mismo para lograr dormir un poco al menos, que decidí salir a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. Aunque mi subconsciente sabía muy bien a dónde quería ir.

Si bien, me faltó valor para poder llegar a casa de Mike, me detuve en un lugar incluso más significativo (Y triste ahora) para mí; una parada de autobuses. Sin importancia para todos seguramente, pero era el sitio justo donde Mike se me había declarado.

Con una rosa roja en la mano, estaba sentado en una banca cuando llegué, tras leer una carta anónima que me citaba en ese lugar. Al principio ni siquiera consideré ir. Pero más por la curiosidad de saber quién podría haberse fijado en mí que nada, asistí a la reunión. Mike se había puesto de pie de un salto al verme, quizás sorprendido de que apareciera siquiera.

Me senté, en el mismo lugar que aquella vez, y recité mentalmente cada palabra del corto, nervioso y cálido discurso que Mike, parado delante de mí, me había dicho:

"Sé que somos diferentes, sé que me odias. Sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad. Lo que no sé es porqué aún así no puedo renunciar a lo que siento por ti. Pero... Pero debo decirlo. Me gustas. Me gustas mucho, Pete. Todo tú, cómo te comportas, tu voz, tu rostro que no entiendo por qué ocultas, tus ojos siempre tristes e incluso esa negatividad que parece gustarte en ti mismo. Me gusta tu lealtad, tu valor y confianza e inseguridad que aunque parezca contradictorio, sé que tienes a la vez. Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú. Nunca me he sentido así por nadie." En ese punto, yo ya no siquiera podía verlo a la cara. Pero él puso la rosa frente a mí y finalmente preguntó: "¿Saldrías conmigo, por favor?"

El resto... Bueno, aunque no accedí de inmediato, lo cierto es que ya amaba a Mike desde antes de esas dulces y torpes palabras.

Y lo seguía amando aún en ese mismo instante. Sin importar el dolor que me causaba el recordarlo.

Saqué de mi bolsillo la pulsera que le había regalado y me había devuelto, y apretándola en un puño, la puse frente a mi rostro.

Amaba a Mike, más que nunca, o más de lo que había admitido hasta ese instante. Y punzaba, como las espinas de la rosa que Mike me había regalado ese día y había olvidado quitar. El dolor de amarle tanto.

— ¿Pete?

Cuando escuché esa voz, pensé que finalmente había empezado a tener alucinaciones. Al girarme y comprobar que se trataba de Mike, que caminaba hacia mí, lo comprobé. Pero aunque fuese solo una alucinación, sentí tanta felicidad en mi interior al verle, que corrí a él Y lo aprisioné entre mis brazos tan pronto pude. Sentí su calidez, en medio de la nieve de South Park. Aspiré su dulce aroma y me alejé al instante. ¿Las alucinaciones pueden olerse? Mike me miraba perplejo, tenía las manos algo levantadas, seguro sin saber dónde ponerlas cuando le abracé.

"Oh, es él..." Una corriente eléctrica pasó por todo mi cuerpo, y tenso mis músculos en un total estado de shock.

En verdad era Mike quien se hallaba delante de mí. A quien no había visto, en casi un mes. ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Qué se supone que se le debe decir a un ex que aún se ama, cuando te lo topas de frente?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunté con la mirada clavada en el piso.

— ... ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Una ventisca helada elevó nuestras cabelleras, y me hizo estremecer un poco. Ni siquiera había notado que había empezado a nevar, ni cuando. Tampoco me importaba. Todo mi mundo estaba delante de mí, mirándome como si yo fuese un extraterrestre.

— Ah... — Mike pareció darse cuenta de algo mientras se acercaba a mí y se quitaba la sudadera— ¿Saliste así de tu casa? — Puso su chamarra sobre mis hombros, y deseé con el alma que no fuese tan amable, porque solo dolía más. — ¿No sientes el frío?

Aunque seguro que estaba helando, mi interior estaba cálido. Como todas las veces que nosotros caminábamos de regreso a mi casa. Como cuando me besó por primera vez. Como cuando me abrazó por primera vez. La calidez que sólo Mike me puede dar.

Cuando había acomodado su chamarra en mí, antes de que quitara sus manos de mis hombros, lo tomé de su camisa para evitar que se alejara.

— Tú dijiste...

— ¿Eh?

Estaba seguro de que mi voz temblaba, pero no podía dejar de hablar.

— Tú me dijiste que nunca dejarías de amarme. Tú dijiste... Que no podías renunciar a lo que sientes por mí. — Apreté su camisa con mi pulgar y mi dedo índice mientras cerraba los ojos, sin levantar la cara, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran directo al suelo. — No lo hagas. Por favor... No renuncies a mí, Mike. — Sin poder contenerme más, me desplomé hasta su pecho. Lo abracé nuevamente, aunque él no quisiera, aunque él ya no me amara. — No me dejes solo.  
Porque sin él la vida era tan solitaria y vacía, que podría morir de tristeza en cualquier momento.  
El cuerpo agradablemente cálido de Mike, empezó a temblar entonces. Sentí dos agradables brazos rodear mis espalda y escuché el llanto de Mike, que entonaba con el mío.  
— Entonces, Pete ¿Estás bien conmigo? — Preguntó entre gimoteos— ¿No te importa que solo te cause problemas? ¿Quieres seguir saliendo conmigo?  
— No sé de qué hablas, Mike. Pero estar contigo es todo lo que quiero. No podría vivir sin ti.  
—Es que el otro día, por mi insistencia y no poder respetar tu decisión, te hice daño. Siempre terminamos por mi culpa, y aunque pido perdón sigo sin poder evitar hacerte daño.  
— ¡No! ¡No es verdad para nada! Siempre hago parecer que es culpa tuya, pero no es así. Yo soy quien debería disculparse siempre. Mis miedos e inseguridades solo han hecho que dejes de quererme...  
Sin venir a cuento para nada, sentí las manos de Mike tomando mis mejillas y estrechando mis labios con los suyos en uno de los mejores besos de mi vida. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de sus labios por primera vez en una eternidad. Acaricié su cabello, seda oscura y verde, y no nos separamos hasta haber dejado la milésima parte de nuestro amor, en los labios del otro.  
Nuestros ojos se encontraron al fin.  
— No digas que he dejado de quererte, Pete Thelman.

No he dejado de amarte, ni dejaré de hacerlo en toda mi vida.

— Mike...

Cuando dije su nombre, me sentí tan indefenso y débil, pero seguro y aliviado a la vez. Nos besamos por segunda vez. Y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Pasamos horas besándonos. O al menos eso es lo que sentí, y no quería que terminara.

Cuando estuvimos más o menos satisfechos del amor que recibimos mutuamente, pudimos aclarar mejor todo.

Mike no quería terminar conmigo, pero luego de pensar en todos los problemas que, en sus palabras, él me causaba, resolvió por su cuenta que lo mejor sería dejarme ir por mi propio bien. Él también había estado sumido en su propia tristeza, como yo con la mía, y era tanta su depresión que sabía que no podría verme sin soltar a llorar. Así que decidió regresarme la pulsera con Larry, para hacerme entender que no volvería a molestarme y a su paso, poder olvidarme un poco más fácilmente. No podía dejar de pensar en mí, y quizás sin esa pulsera, ya no sería tan duro. Pero tras dársela a Larry, había ido al lugar donde se me había declarado, cada noche debido a su insomnio. Justo como mi caso esa noche.

Yo le conté todo, sin mentiras ni esconder nada. Mientras Caminábamos a ningún lado tomados de la mano, le dije lo mucho que había llorado y sufrido. Lo mucho que le extrañaba. Y cuánto seguía amándolo. Me pidió que le pusiera su pulsera de nuevo, y dijo que podía quedarme su libro cuanto quisiera. Reímos por nuestra propia estupidez, nos abrazamos y lloramos. Todos los sentimientos que nos habían atormentado, los dejamos salir en ese mismo instante. Mientras la nieve paraba a medida que liberabamos tanta desdicha.

Pasé la noche en su casa, como ya antes había hecho. Hicimos el amor una y otra vez, y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados el uno al otro. No lo dijimos, pero estoy seguro de que ambos deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, que el otro no desapareciera a la mañana siguiente, como si hubiese sido solo un sueño.

Al despertar, por suerte, Mike seguía a mi lado.

— ¿Vamos a la escuela o nos quedamos aquí? — Me dijo cuando abrió los ojos minutos luego que yo.

— ¿No es peligroso? — sonreí— Casi son las siete, ¿Tu padrastro no puede entrar en cualquier momento?

Mike resopló.

— Es cierto.

Aunque no queríamos separarnos, con desgana nos levantamos y empezamos a vestirnos. Mi celular, que afortunadamente había puesto en modo vibración, recibió una llamada. Mientras Mike abrochaba sus pantalones, contesté. Era Michael.

— ¿Si?

— Pete, solo llamo para saber si hoy vendrás a la escuela.

— Mh, no creo — Mike había empezado a ponerse su camisa y yo trataba de hacer lo mismo con mi mano libre— Pero, oye... ¿Pueden ir Henrietta, Firkle y tú a la cafetería después de clases? Tengo algo importante que decirles.

— Por supuesto.

Mike me miró y sonreímos mutuamente.

— Quizás lleve a alguien. Alguien muy importante para mí.

— Claro, amigo. No hay problema.

— Gracias Michael.

Antes de cortar la llamada para atacar a Mike con un montón de besos, escuché una pequeña risa de Michael a través del celular.

— Se te escucha mejor, Pete. Más feliz.

— Lo soy.

Muy feliz.

-Notas-  
Mil gracias por leer el primer one shot que hago de esta preciosa pareja! Me encanta el tema de las rupturas amorosas ~ si se preguntan por el lemon y sé que lo hacen, decidí no poner nada explícito, para mantener todo puramente fluff. Me encanta ese tipo de romance!  
De nuevo gracias por leer!


End file.
